Pocky Game
by LordLenne
Summary: Snack time for a TV program turns into something...much more passionate. NessXLucas. Yaoi oneshot, no lemon but delicious kissing.


**Lenne**: ...I got turned on making this, no lie.

...

...

Yeah.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lucas stared at the ceiling, hugging his pillow.

"Ness~" he softly whined, "where are you~"

Then, a few taps on the room door shook the silence. "Lucas?" said a voice on the other side. The muffled, familiar voice shocked Lucas out of the bed and compelled him to run to the door and open it.

"Ness!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey there," responded Ness. He carried a plastic bag full of goodies and walked inside.

"You're almost late!" stated Lucas as he turned on the television.

"I got back in time, don't worry. It's only 5:26, we got four minutes till." He dumped the contents onto the ground, covering the space with bags of potato chips, cheese-flavored crackers, cookies, chewy fruit-flavored candy, and chocolate-covered pretzels.

Lucas' mouth fell agape with a sound of amazement as he stared at all of the snacks. "Oh my goodness, Ness..."

Ness chuckled as he grabbed the bag of chips and sat down in front of the TV, leaning against the bed. Lucas joined him by taking the pack of cookies and sitting down beside Ness. As they watched the commercials unconciously, they waited for the next show to appear.

A few minutes passed, and the last commercial about giant hamburgers falling from the sky and transforming into cars was soon about to end.

After a few more seconds...

"_My Little Pony, My Little Pony..."_

"Finally!" Lucas squealed. He shook himself in place as the show's opening continued.

"Hey, calm down," Ness chuckled.

The two boys continued snacking as they watched their favorite TV program. During the episode, the snack supply depleted quickly. The chips and cookies were gone within the first ten minutes, followed by the crackers, then the fruit-flavored candy, and finally the pretzels. All was gone in one My Little Pony episode.

"Aw, we're out of food," Ness stated.

"Seriously?!" Lucas reacted.

The next episode of the show started.

"No snacks? Nooo!" Lucas exclaimed. "I can't watch without a snack!"

Ness turned away quickly, "Me neither! Turn it off!"

Lucas grabbed the TV remote and turned the television off.

"M-My...little pony...I'm so sorry," Lucas whispered.

"What're we gonna do?!" Ness grabbed Lucas' shirt and shook him. "We need something quick before we miss too much of the episode!"

"Can you make it back to the store?" asked Lucas.

"No, it's half a block away! We'll miss too much!" Ness began to pull his hair.

"What if we run to the kitchen quickly?" Lucas suggested.

"Too far!" Ness replied, despite the fact that the kitchen was at the end of the hall.

Lucas kept bringing out suggestions. "Steal Toon Link's snacks?"

"He'll kill us!"

"Ask Peach for sandwiches?"

"That's like asking God if we can go to hell!"

"WELL WHAT DO WE DO?!" Lucas lost his patience, remembering that the show's episode could begin any second now.

"End of the world, end of the world..." Ness muttered. Then, he lost it. "...Gaah!"

Immediately, the door creaked open quickly. A box was thrown into the room, and then the door shut.

Both of the psychics were astounded.

"...What was that?" Lucas asked. Ness crawled over near the door, finding the box on the ground. On the box read "Pocky."

"It's a box...of something," Ness answered.

Lucas leaned over, "What's it say?"

"Pawk-kee," Ness sounded.

The way Ness said it left Lucas stunned. "What's 'pawk-kee'?"

"Dunno." Ness returned to his spot and opened the box. Inside the box was a small plastic bag. The bag was pulled open, and inside it were multiple tan-colored sticks, a couple centimeters of the stick uncovered by chocolate on all of them.

"Ooo..." Lucas sounded. He pulled out a stick and bit a part of it. "It's good!"

Ness pulled out a stick and crunched it as well, "Wow!"

Lucas reached for another stick, but he noticed a pink paper within the box. "What's this?" he asked as he pulled it out and unfolded the contents.

"What's it say?" Ness asked.

"Uh..." Lucas brought the paper to the center of them so that they could both read it.

The Pocky Game

1. Stick a pocky stick into both individual's mouths

2. Eat as much as you can toward each other

3. First person to pull away is the loser

4. Whoever eats the less also loses

5. If you kiss, you must make out

"...Interesting," Ness commented.

"I-Interesting?" Lucas repeated with a blush.

Ness saw his obvious reaction, "Wanna try it?"

Lucas took a moment to reply. "...I-I guess."

The boys faced each other. Lucas took a pocky stick and nervously and put it in his mouth, staring at Ness. He watched him effortlessly bite the other side of the stick, and then their eyes met. They blushed the close distance they were at, caused by the current situation.

"Re-rry?" Ness said under his closed mouth.

The other boy replied, "Mm-hm."

Ness made the first movement, already reaching half of the stick before Lucas realized he hasn't moved even one bit. Then, he made quick nibbles on the stick, until he realized Ness was already on his side of the stick, and pulled away before he could eat anymore.

"Hah," Ness teased.

"A-Again!" Lucas responded.

"Heh, fine." Ness took another stick and put it in his mouth, and allowed Lucas to close his mouth on the other end of the snack. Then, the game began again. This time, Lucas made it to half of the stick, but pulled back and gave the rest of the pocky to Ness before their lips made contact.

"You suck at this game," Ness commented.

"S-Shut up," Lucas replied. "Again!"

And the pocky game continued. Each stick continued to deplete the supply within the box. Most of the snack went into Ness' stomach, as Lucas didn't cease to be the first to pull away. It questioned Ness—was he avoiding trying to kiss him, or avoiding to make out with him? It may be the former, or perhaps the latter, but he couldn't tell. Despite it, Ness wanted to make Lucas kiss him, so he performed new tactics with the game; eating slowly, pausing to trick Lucas, and then speeding up, or other various ways. Yet, Lucas seemed to pull away quickly by just a couple of inches.

The second-to-last pocky stick came into play. Ness had only two chances left. Lucas also neared his last chances too, that is, to win the game for once.

They bit, and bit.

Nibble and nibble.

They neared one-fourth of the stick, Ness paused. Lucas decided to risk it and dive right in to take most of the stick. Ness quickly reacted and took a big chomp, bumping into Lucas' lips.

"Mm!" Lucas responded as he jumped back.

"Ha...heh," Ness chuckled.

"You did that on purpose!" Lucas pointed at him in surprise.

"Maybe," Ness sang.

"..." Lucas didn't budge, even though he knew what was going to come couldn't be escaped.

"You know what we gotta do now." Ness crawled forward and pulled Lucas closer, who didn't even attempt to resist. As their heads neared, their purple and blue eyes continued to meet with each other, unsure and unaware of the other's desires.

Finally, Lucas hurried it and grabbed Ness' shoulders, pulling him gently closer. They finally kissed, eyes now shut tight to attempt to resist the embarassment.

But there was none.

Ness fell on top of the other boy and began to kiss him for a longer duration. They made mouth movements, causing small, delightful groans to be sounded, and this only influenced the other to continue kissing.

Soon, two arms were wrapped around Ness' neck, deepening the kiss. Tongues began to invade the other's insides—the warmth of the comfort and the heat of the proximity of each other intensified the feelings they were having.

A quick minute passed, leading to quick breaths.

"Lucas..." Ness whispered. The blonde boy's innocent expression asked for more, and the question became more obvious when he pulled Ness down again. They kissed again, with the same intense effort from seconds before. Ness amplified the situation even further, pulling off Lucas' shirt and his own shirt, pressed their bodies against each other, and continuing their make out session.

"N-Neh—ss...sss..." Lucas continued making small hisses as Ness went down to tease at Lucas' neck. As if a pocky stick, he gently nibbled it and caused some whimpers to escape with Lucas' breaths.

Then, Ness pinched one nipple as he licked the other, causing the whimpering breaths to be even louder. He even felt the small struggles and shakes Lucas' whole body was having, which was enjoyable. Though, pitying his endurance for the torture, Ness stopped and went back to regular kisses, being pulled into purposely again by Lucas' leading arms. He wrapped Ness closely even after their kissing ended, allowing both to heavily pant out their weariness.

None of the two boys said anything at all, even after moments after their long gazing. With completely red faces, neither had a word to say to the other, being completely astonished by the current event.

Once Lucas forced a small grin, Ness also smiled, and then their smirks became laughter. The raven-haired psychic rolled off of the other boy, and reached for the pocky box.

"We have one more stick left," he mentioned. Lucas reached for it and placed the stick in his mouth, pointing to the end of it, and waited for Ness to get to the stick. He smiled, made a small chomp, and both of them made their way to each other once more. Ness made less effort for the time, leaving Lucas to be the one to close in on him. And so...

...Lucas made a big chomp and pulled back. "I ate the most, I win!"

Surprised, Ness dropped his mouth and slapped Lucas playfully. He swallowed the last bits of pocky and sat back against the bed, looking at the clock beside the TV.

"6:29," Ness said. "We missed the second episode."

Lucas ignored the statement and crawled in front of Ness, nearing his lips once more with his own.

"Who cares?" Lucas said. "This is better than My Little Pony." They kissed once more, ending the small moment with another giggle.

"If only we had more pocky," Ness commented.

The door swung open again and in came another box. The door shut once more.

Ness grabbed the box and opened it. "Perfect."

They took out another stick of Pocky. Within just a few seconds, they chewed toward each other quickly, made contact again, and began another session of passion.

Outside the room, quick and sneaky chuckles were heard.

"Excellent," whispered Peach. "JUST AS PLANNED." She tiptoed away with a maniacal laughter.


End file.
